


Surfing the Prophecy and the Web

by Rhidee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: Just a drabble I didn't want to leave unposted





	Surfing the Prophecy and the Web

"It's I, the crazed prince of the Caelum line! Gaze upon me and know you've wrought your own doom!" Ardyn's arms were spread wide, his clothes blowing back in the wind, peppered in bright light and too dark shadow.

 

"Seriously?" Said Noctis Lucis Caelum, hier to the throne and a boy teen.

 

"Oh, as if you could do better." A scoff floated in the air and did a sassy hip shake in front of Noctis.

 

"As the old man says, gaze upon my tremendous power." Noct swept through the door and closed it behind him.

 

"I resent that remark." Ardryn spoke to the air and constantly shifting mass of demons within him.

 

The door slammed open, shaking the priceless paintings on the wall despite the fact stone shouldn't really do that. Noctis' face was shadowed, bits and pieces lit by the rotating glowing weapons as he strutted in like a model with a gun.

 

"Your sense of comfort was mistaken, hero, for all along I've been the true villian!" He proclaimed.

 

Ardyn had moogle chrome up and was quickly searching "kings knight villian lines sense of comfort". Noctis held his pose and started trying to make the tips of two swords touch behind him.

 

Purple frosted nails shoved a phone in his face as fantasy Wikipedia exposed him for copyright infringement.

 

Noctis said, "Ah", and politely yeeted a sword through the protective bars of the window and warped away.

 

Ardyn cast a considering gaze to the window, smiled at a distinct thump, and started sorting his socks by how much they'd annoy the king to see him wearing at formal meetings.

 

-

 

Gladio stares at Noctis. Noctis stares at Gladio. Gladio stares at Noctis. Noctis stares at Gladio. A chocobo stares at the greens in Noctis' hair. It begins to eat it.

 

"So," Says Gladio, his shirt with abs on it shifting with his real abs.

 

"Fell into the chocobo stables again, huh?"

 

Noctis performed some sort of interpretive dance to his life mistakes, consisting of pushing back the insistent chocobo and sputtering.

 

Gladio, with the patience of a childhood friend, said "yeah", and reopened 'A Darling Maiden Engages In Pale Flirtations With A Man Of A Lower Class, Until She Discovers A Royal Secret Proclaiming Him The Prince Of A Neighboring Kingdom Besieged By War And Flushes Fast Etc'.

 

Foreign books, the titles always translate odd and vaguely familiar, huh.

  
  
-

  
"So, let me get this straight," Said the speaker for Silvia.

 

Prompto visibly resisted a quip. Noctis didn't resist the quip, but Gladio's hand did. Silvia didn't notice.

 

"You want to do away with the monarchy because of the inescapable duty, and replace it with volunteer chosen ones?" Silvia's voice through a mortal sounded a little like a big fan being placed in a skating ring and scooting people around.

 

Ardyn, prince of being an old gay, lifted one hand and said "Yaaaaaasss, queen."

 

Silvia stared blankly.

 

Ignis began to age physically.

 

Ardyn did an odd swirly hand motion and bowed.

 

"I see your point."

 


End file.
